The Cat & The Wolf
by ThePizzadude93
Summary: (Post-anime, one-shot.) If there is one thing that went through Free's mind, it's that he is the luckiest man to ever fall in love with the most beautiful cat lady on the planet. (First ever Blair x Free pairing in fan-fiction history.)


**(The following is a non-profit fan-fiction. Soul Eater and Soul Eater NOT are property of Atsushi Ōkubo.)**

**Please be sure to read, review, and favorite. **

**(2016 update; If you've read this story before in the past and if you read it again right now, you'll noticed some slight difference in this story, such as some things that I added and slightly changed. Just wanted to make the story a bit better is all. :) Have a great day and tell me what you all think.)**

**O_O I seriously cannot believe no one has ever thought of this pairing before! Honestly, a pairing between Blair and Free? That is like the most awesome idea ever created! How come no one ever thought about that? **

**I've checked everywhere on this site and I did not find a single pairing between these two! Not a single one! Well, now there is one, and I hope that all of you will enjoy it. **

**Oh, and by the way, this is also my first ever romance fic made, so go a bit easy on it. **

**Also, if I got something wrong or anything like that, please don't be afraid to tell me. **

**I also wrote this fic to help try and encourage other people to write their own Blair and Free pairings. Seriously, we need more of those now than ever these days.**

**Now that we've got that out of the way, ladies and gentlemen, sit back, relax, and enjoy the first ever Blair x Free pairing in fan-fiction history! :)**

**WARNING: This story may contain some suggestive themes, so tread carefully. **

* * *

"The most precious possession that ever comes to a man in this world is a woman's heart." **\- Josiah G. Holland.**

* * *

People have said that love can be found in the most interesting of all places. That love can bloom between two people from two opposite factions. That love can blossom just like the kind you'd fine in Romeo &amp; Juliet.

_Well, it apparently worked,_ Free thought, as he laid in the queen-sized bed with a small smile on his face. He gently looked down to his right shoulder and saw the most gorgeous woman ever snuggling against him with her head laying sweetly on his said shoulder and her delicate left hand resting on his muscular chest. Free smiled at the sight of this.

He could not believe just how lucky he was. So lucky to have fallen in love with the most beautiful woman on the entire face of the planet. So lucky to have met such an amazing creature. So lucky to have her by his side and him by hers. Free remembered it. The day he first met this lovely lady. He remembered it as if it were truly yesterday.

* * *

It happened about two months ago, after the defeat of the Kishin Asura. Free was walking the streets of Death City. Well, in disguise of course; brown leather jacket, light-blue pants and brown shoes, and a green baseball cap. Didn't want to attract unwanted attention. Especially if that attention involved Meisters, Weapons, and Grim Reapers. Eruka warned him about going back to the city of their enemies, but Free merely brushed this off and claimed that he would be alright. Eruka doubted his words, since he wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the woodshed. Free brushed this off too.

"I may be slow and dimwitted, but I'm not _that_ slow and dimwitted," he told her before leaving. On one pleasant evening, the werewolf suddenly heard a voice.

"Hey there, handsome," the voice said. Free could easily tell that it belonged to a girl. It sounded like it came from behind him. When Free looked behind, he saw a small cat sitting on the sidewalk looking at him. The cat's fur was colored purple and its beady eyes were colored yellow. The cat's ears had pale bushy tips and a long curly tail. The cat also wore what looked like a small witch's hat with a curly tip, and it wore a collar with a round bauble that had three triangles etched into what resembled a jack-o-lantern's face.

Free creased an eyebrow at this in confusion, and before he even had the chance to speak, purple smoke suddenly exploded around the cat and saw something that caused him to widen his eyes in surprise and his mouth hung practically agape. Gone was the small purple cat, and in its place stood the most gorgeous, most beautiful, and most hottest woman, with large breasts and an alluring figure, the immortal werewolf had ever laid eyes on.

Free saw that she had short violet hair with long strands on each side of her face that curled up and around. Her black witch's hat coiled around at the end. She wore a black-blue dress that showed off her shoulders and also wrapped around her neck. She wore long, open sleeves that revealed her hands and shoulders. The dress had a short skirt with a white frill and she wore long high-heeled boots that curled upwards at the toes.

After getting out of his surprised trance, Free swallowed a hard lump in his throat and he felt a bit nervous. His heart began to beat faster as she slowly approached him, her hips swinging at each step she took. Now, she was just a few inches away from him and his face became red as a lobster. Of course, she noticed this and a big mischievous grin laced around her face.

And what happened next after that? Well, what started out with flirtatious teasing ended with two newly made friends having a conversation. After about twenty-five minutes of talking, chatting, and laughing, Free then sighed calmly and smiled pleasantly at the girl.

"Well, I hate to say this, but I gotta get going," he said. The girl looked at him with an almost sad-looking face.

"Aw, do you have to?" she asked with a small pout. The werewolf nodded his head.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said. "I, uh, was suppose to meet a friend somewhere minutes ago." Before he had the chance to split, she grabbed him by the arm and hugged it, all the while still making the same little pouty-face.

"Will I see you again?" she asked. Free paused for a moment and became deep in thought. After that, he made a kind smile and patted her on the shoulder.

"Maybe someday," he said. Her face then lit up from hearing his words and hugged his strong arm tightly.

"I'll be waiting!" she said excitedly. "Oh, wait, I never got your name."

"My name is Free," he introduced. The girl giggled upon hearing it.

"Nice to meet you, Free," she spoke. "My name is Blair."

"Blair, huh. Cute name," he complimented with a flirtatious wink. Of course, Blair couldn't help but blush deeply from the compliment. After a moment of awkward silence, she finally let go of his arm and spoke almost a bit shyly.

"So, uh, be seeing ya then?" she asked. Free smiled at her words.

"Count on it," he answered. And just like that, the two shook hands and parted ways. During the next few days, they began seeing each other and hung out together as friends. But then, in the few weeks that followed, they began to visit each other more and more often then they should. During those few weeks, as Free continued to bond with Blair, something inside of him slowly began to grow. Something he hasn't felt before in a long time for two hundred years.

Could it be that the immortal werewolf had possibly developed a crush on the young cat lady?

Well, it seemed very so as he found himself wanting to spend much more time with her. Wanting to spend everyday with her. He even went so far into thinking about asking her out on a date. An _actual_ date. You know, like the kinds that couples go out on. But, they weren't a couple. Well, not yet anyway. But then, when the next week came, it happened. Realization had finally hit him like a rock smashing against the side of his head. There was no denying it. No denying the new feeling that he now possessed. The feeling he thought he could never have or develop.

Free, the two-hundred year old immortal werewolf, had fallen in love with Blair.

He was now at this point where he couldn't contain it anymore. He just wanted to tell her so badly. Tell her about his new feelings. Tell her how much he craved and desired her heart.

But, the only problem that kept on bugging him was... how would he do it? What should he say? And when would be the perfect time to tell her his feelings?

And more importantly, how will Blair react?

Fortunately, he got his answer when he heard his name being called by a very certain and very attractive cat lady. Free used every single bit of his will power to contain his nervousness. It kinda worked. He turned his gaze to Blair and made an almost twitchy smile.

"Hey, Blair," he began. "W-What's up?" The young cat lady smiled up at him. Free's heart instantly melted at the sight of that cute little smile. It was adorable and very cat-like. Cute enough to melt any other man's heart. And Free was one of them.

"Oh, nothing," she said in a very cheerful tone. "Just wondered if you want to go out again." Free suddenly became a bit more nervous, his hands lightly trembled, tiny beads of sweat began to cascade down his forehead, and his heart thumped hard and fast.

"Uh, of course," he answered. "I would like that very much." And so, both Free and Blair walked along the afternoon streets of Death City and arrived at the place Blair had chosen for them. Blair had always told him that there was this small coffee shop located in the eastern part of the city that she always wanted to go to. And now, here they were, sitting on a circular table, sipping on glass cups of warm coffee; Blair had Pumpkin Spice while Free had Italian Macchiato. After finishing their cups, Free was the first to speak up.

_Romance movies, don't fail me now! _

"Uh, Blair, can I tell you something?" he asked, with a tinge of nervousness. Blair smiled sweetly and nodded her head. Darn that smile. Free began with a few stutters here and there. He then said words like "What I mean to say is that-" and then stopping, and other words like "You must understand that-" and stopping again. Blair raised a confused eyebrow. Just what was he trying to say? What was he trying to talk about? Free took this moment to take a quick deep breath and spoke as calmly and slowly as possible.

"Blair... We've known each over for a month now and... well... You've been a very good friend to me and I sincerely appreciate it. But, I believe that now is the time that... that, we become more than just friends and..."

_Wow, that all sounded better in my head._ he thought. And not to mention a little bit cheesy. Blair was still a bit confused by his words. But, when he said_ become more than just friends_, realization slowly crept into her brain.

_Is he doing what I think he's doing?_

"Look, what I'm actually trying to say is that... Blair..., " he paused. This was it. The moment of truth. He was going to say it. He was going to confess those exact three words that were about to escape out of his mouth in less than mere seconds. Those three words that would change his fate forever. After breathing again, Free leaned forward a bit towards Blair, the girl he loved, and spoke with his heart racing faster than it should.

"... I love you," Blair's eyes slowly widened and she covered her mouth with her hands. Free did not like that look on her face. She was looking at him as if he had grown a second head. Now came the scary part. This was the part that Free dreaded the most; having to wait for the answer and hope to every single god out there in the universe that it wouldn't be the wrong one. What was she going to say? Would she be disgusted and say that she never wants to see him again? Would she say no and want to remain as friends? Would she return his feelings and accept his words?

Free watched as Blair slowly stood up from her chair, walked over to him, and motioned for him to stand up as well. Free nodded and carefully stood from his own chair, his heart racing faster than a hummingbird's. After finally standing on his feet, and before he even had the chance to think or even speak, Blair suddenly rushed towards him faster than the speed of light and wrapped her arms around his waist. Free had become very surprised and also very confused by this act. Was she... hugging him? Blair then looked up into his face and he saw that her nose and cheeks turned red and tears started to well up in her yellow eyes.

"Oh, Free," she began in a trembling voice along with a quivering lower lip. "You have no idea how much I've waited to hear you say that." Hearing those last words surprised Free even more. Wait a moment. She had the same feelings for him as he did for her? Did this mean that she too had fallen in- Before Free could finish that last thought, Blair grabbed the back of his head and suddenly pulled him towards her. The next thing the werewolf knew was that he found his own lips meeting Blair's. Free's eyes widened even further and his right iris shrunk to the size of a pea as realization soon dawned on him like the morning sun rising over the hills.

Blair was kissing him. She actually was kissing him, as in full lip-on-lip contact. This had to be a dream. This all just had to be. There was just no possible way this all could be happening. But no, it was all very real and it really _was_ happening. Blair then broke away from the kiss and looked deeply into Free's eyes.

"... I love you too," she finally said with a wavered smile. Free stared at her in shock. He could not believe what he had just heard. She said it. She accepted his love. She accepted his feelings and affection. For a short moment, which almost felt like an eternity, time seemed to have completely stopped and the two stood where they were, absolutely frozen, that is until Free finally broke the ice. He smiled big at Blair and hugged his new friend-turned-lover in a warming embrace. And then, he became the one to pull her into a kiss, and Blair did not resist this action. At first, Free dreaded that this day would come, and now, it had become the greatest moment of his life. He had now become the most happiest person ever in the entire world.

And now, after about a few minutes of hugging and kissing, the two broke away, paid for their coffee, and walked down the streets of Death City, holding each other's hand as boyfriend and girlfriend.

* * *

_And the rest is history!_

That truly was the greatest day ever in Free's life. The werewolf's smile became bigger, and then he leaned his head down and planted a soft kiss on the side of Blair's forehead, who continued to snuggle against him and rest comfortably on his right broad shoulder. Of course, doing so had caused her to stir a bit from her nap and she slowly looked up and gazed at him with her now opened eyes. Free moved his right arm towards her and gently stroke the side of her cheek. Blair smiled warmly up at him. Lord, how Free loved looking at that cute little cat-like smile. That smile that would always make him feel happy. Make him feel all sweet, warm, and fuzzy. Free then leaned his head down once again, and this time, he kissed her on the nose.

"Sorry to wake you up, beautiful," he whispered, his deep, baritone voice rumbling. Her hand, who continued to rest on his chest, snaked upwards and she softly ruffled his short black hair.

"It's okay," she spoke in a soft voice. "I don't mind waking up and seeing your handsome face." Free then moved his hand from her hair and scratched behind her cat ears. Doing this had caused Blair to moan almost pleasurably at the feeling.

"Oh yes," she moaned softly, as Free continued to scratch her ears. "That's it, baby. Nice and slow." After about a couple minutes of ear scratching and hearing her moaning, Free stopped and wrapped his arm around her back. Blair then lowered her hand from his hair and placed it behind his neck.

"Come here, you," she purred seductively with a grin. And then, she tenderly pulled the ruggedly handsome immortal werewolf towards her and both their lips met one another. Free slowly closed his eyes and proceeded to kiss his lover. As always, her lips felt very soft and they tasted almost like sweet honey and... grilled tuna. Oh, how he enjoyed that feeling he got whenever he kissed this amazing woman. That feeling of warmth and passion that proceeded to travel through his entire body. Yes, Free enjoyed that very much as he continued to canoodle with Blair.

And then, his body began to quiver and he soon found himself wanting more and becoming almost possessed by lust for this woman. He moved his hand towards her cheek and pulled her deeply into a heated kiss. Both of their tongues started to dance and wrestle with one another, and that passionate feeling continued to overflow their naked bodies with the utmost revolutionary ardor for each other. For about a minute of smooching and tongue wrestling, their lips parted 'way, giving each other a moment to breathe. Both of them breathed heavily, and the heat and warmth of their breaths radiated against each other's faces.

Blair then looked at Free with a big, mischievous, lopsided smirk and Free grinned with a raised eyebrow to boot.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked slowly. Blair's smirk grew bigger.

"I think you know exactly what I'm thinking about," she purred in that same sultry tone.

"Oh Blair, you're such a naughty little kitty," he joked. After hearing him say that, Blair slowly lifted herself up, snaked her left leg across Free to the other side of his waist, and moved her curvaceous figure above him. His legs were now in between hers, her stomach now rested against his rock hard abs, her large, supple breasts pushed against his muscular chest, and her face was just inches away from his own. Blair was now laying on top of Free. The immortal werewolf smiled at this.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love it when you're on top of me?" he spoke, his deep voice rumbling. Blair giggled at his words.

"Oh, really?" she purred again, rubbing her nose against his and both her hands resting on both of his shoulders. "Well, did I ever tell you how much I love it when _you _are on top of _me_?" Free chuckled at her words.

"You truly are a naughty kitty," he said, as he traced his hand down to her perfectly round buttocks, feeling her silky-smooth skin in the process. He then playfully squeezed the left cheek of her bottom, causing her to lightly yelp in surprise. A small laugh escaped from Free's lips as he did this.

"Ooooo, looks like I'm not the only one that's naughty," Blair spoke with a mischievous grin. "You're such a bad little dog." Free chuckled again and kissed her on the cheek and his lips trailed down to her slender neck. But then, he immediately stopped after noticing that Blair had suddenly frowned. The werewolf gave her a concerned look.

"What's wrong, babe?" he asked. Blair responded by averting her eyes slowly away from his. Free became even more concerned and gently cradled her cheek.

"Come on, baby," he began. "What's wrong? You can tell me." Blair then turned her gaze back to Free and he saw something that slightly caught him off guard. He saw that her yellow eyes were now almost filled with fear. Again, she said nothing. Free placed both of his hands on her cheeks and cradled one of them again.

"You can tell me anything, babe," he urged. "Please, just talk to me."

"... I-I'm scared, Free," she finally spoke, but in a quiet tone.

"... Scared of what?" he asked in confusion. It was here that Free saw that her lips began to tremble.

"I'm scared that they will find out," Free cocked an eyebrow at this. What was she talking about?

"Who's the-" he paused, as realization suddenly struck him like a lightning bolt.

"Oh, _them,_" he spoke slowly and grimly. Blair felt like she was about to cry. What were to happen should the DWMA find out about their secret relationship? Well, they most certainly would try and lock Free up in the dungeons or kill him and take his soul. Or worse, all of the above, just because of what he had done in the past and due to his affiliation with the witch community. But of course, she knew that Free was now no longer affiliated with them. A month later, after starting a loving relationship with her, Free had cut off all ties with the witch community so that he could start a new life. A new life with the one woman that he greatly loved.

But, it wasn't easy.

Cutting off all ties with the witches meant that he was also cutting off ties with Eruka. It was a pretty hard decision for him to make and it was also very sad. The young frog witch was his only friend. The _only_ friend that he ever had, ever since she broke him out of that accursed prison where he was kept for over two-hundred years. But, if he was going to make this relationship with Blair work, he had to bury everything in his past and start anew.

"What are we going to do, Free?" Blair asked, as fresh tears slowly began to drip from her face. "If Lord Death and everyone from the Academy finds out about this, they mi-" Her words were cut short as Free suddenly planted a soft kiss on her lips. Within seconds, Blair closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. Seconds later, they both separated.

"Don't you dare think like that, Blair," he said in an assuring tone. "That Reaper and his precious Meisters and Weapons can try as they might, but they will never separate us."

"B-But-"

"Shhh... " Free shushed softly, placing a single index finger on her lips. "But nothing. No matter how hard they try, they will _never_ separate us. If they did find out about us, I promise you, we will face it together. If we're going to make this relationship work, we need to be strong. I love you, Blair. I really do. I love you and your heart. I love your passion, your affection, and everything about you.

"Everyday and night, you're all I think about," he continued. "I've always dreamed that we would have a home of our own, settle down, and perhaps... well, start a family. Not a day goes by that I don't think of you. It would just break my heart to pieces if we were to split up because of this problem we have. I will never let that happen to us, babe. I will _never _let them separate us. _Never_ let them separate our love. That is a promise, and its a promise I'm more than willing to keep." Blair's trembling lips turned into a smile and her tears of fear turned into tears of joy at his comforting words.

"Oh, Free," her voice cracked a little bit. She then planted a deep kiss on his lips for a moment and then quickly separated. "That is the sweetest thing you've ever said to me." Free smiled sweetly and then stroke her cheek with his hand again, wiping away a single tear with his thumb.

"That's because I love you, Blair," he spoke in a comforting tone. "I love you more than the entire world itself. And no one, not even Lord Death, will ever change that." Blair smiled at his words.

"I love you too, Free," she said. "And I always will, now and forever." And so, to prove her point, she kissed him deeply once more. As their lips continued to mesh into each other's, Free grabbed her by the waist and began thrusting his pelvis against her own, which caused a pleasurable moan to escape from her throat. Blair immediately and yet slightly arched her back as the feeling of libido began to possess her entire naked body, and she begged him to go faster, which he did, and her moaning became almost louder, more pleasurable and passionate. As Free continued on to give her his love, Blair grabbed the sides of his face and gazed deeply into the werewolf's eyes, their faces inches away from each other. Heck, they were almost practically nose-to-nose.

Oh, how they adored moments like this. Moments where they were caught in each other's embrace and desiring each other's hearts. To Free, Blair was like a radiant goddess, _his_ goddess, one that was born from the most beautiful flower in the universe, one that flew down to Earth and stole his heart away. *Aphrodite be praised. And to Blair, it was like being in bed with Conan the Barbarian, and she loved every single second of it. Whenever she felt his strong arms wrap around her, or when she touched his muscular frame, her heart and body would melt, like butter a hot skillet. The two of them believed that their love would be eternal, and would always be eternal. They would live together, walk together, laugh together, die together and live in the afterlife eternally together.

The two of them thought of all these things as they continued to give each other passionate kisses and made wonderful love to the night as the laughing moon beamed across the purple night sky.

**\- The End -**

* * *

***Aphrodite was the Greek Goddess of Love. **

* * *

**Wow... Just...wow! I cannot believe I wrote this! O_O And I know that I've said this before and I will say it again. How come no one has ever thought about writing a Blair x Free pairing before? This pairing is, like, pure genius. **

**And as said before, I hope that this fic will encourage all of you to write some of your own Blair x Free stories in the future. **

**We need to give this pairing a name. Something like either "Flair" or "Bree." Come on, people! Make it work!**

**Oh, and one other thing. Be sure to check out some of my other fanfics sometime if you all have the chance. Until then, this is ThePizzadude93 saying, TTFN, Ta Ta For Now! :)**


End file.
